Westershire Constabulary
Westershire Constabulary is the fictional force featured in the BBC1 cozy police drama Pie in the Sky. Jurisdiction The force operates in the fictional county of Westershire, said to be located in South West England. This includes the also fictitious towns of Middleton, Thakesford, Wychwold and Barstock. Information * The force logo varies slightly throughout the series, but for the most part is a basic Coat of Arms. * Occasionally on signage, the force is erroneously referred to as Barstock Constabulary, in reference to the town of Barstock where the force headquarters are located. * The division serving the town of Wychwold are seen to liaise with corrupt private security company Comwatch Security. * Later series place focus on a division of the force named the Public Duties Squad. Staff * Chief Constable Stokes (Paul Jesson) * Chief Constable Braithwaite (Robert Putt) * Chief Constable Willis (David McAlister) * Deputy Chief Constable Pearce (Nicholas Gecks) * Assistant Chief Constable Freddy Fisher (Malcolm Sinclair) * Assistant Chief Constable Clive Ingelby (Paul Greenwood) * Assistant Chief Constable Brian Sutton (Nigel Nevinson) * Commander Colin Stillwell (Glyn Grain) * Detective Chief Superintendent Willis (Paul Kember) * Chief Superintendent Barry Simmonds (Vincent Riotta) * Chief Superintendent Richards (Albert Welling) * Chief Superintendent Brock (David Terence) * Detective Superintendent Kevin Turner (Andrew Readman) * Detective Superintendent Chalmers (Phyllis Logan) * Detective Chief Inspector Doggett (Nicholas Ball) * Detective Chief Inspector Harding (Martin Turner) * Detective Chief Inspector Hopkins (Michael Gardiner) * Detective Chief Inspector Fields (Robert Glenister) * Chief Inspector Geoff Woods (Ian Keith) * Chief Inspector Deedes (Gregor Truter) * Chief Inspector Kendon (Philip Martin Brown) * Detective Inspector Henry Crabbe (Richard Griffiths) * Detective Inspector Stuart Ripley (Simon Kunz) * Detective Inspector Walker (Tim Dantay) * Detective Inspector Browning (Nicola Redmond) * Detective Inspector Strange (Niven Boyd) * Detective Inspector Platin (Dominic Letts) * Inspector Dave Smith (Cliff Parisi) * Detective Sergeant Sophia Cambridge (Bella Enahoro) * Detective Sergeant Lorna Purvis (Abigail Thaw) * Detective Sergeant Dave Andrews (Philip Ralph) * Detective Sergeant Stringer (Rupert Holliday-Evans) * Detective Sergeant Foster (Lucy Allen) * Detective Sergeant Millard (David Kennedy) * Detective Sergeant Skinner (David Beames) * AFO Detective Sergeant Kenna (Paul Wyett) * Detective Sergeant Maltby (Thomas Craig) * Detective Sergeant Arlott (Colin Wyatt) * Sergeant Charlie Reeves (David Hargreaves) * Sergeant Frith (Georgiana Dacombe) * Detective Constable Dean Pinkey (Timothy Stark) * Detective Constable Ken Shipley (Tim Woodward) * Detective Constable Connor (Georgia Mitchell) * Detective Constable Fine (Roger Morlidge) * AFO Detective Constable Dawes (Louise Delamere) * Detective Constable Norman (Oliver Young) * Detective Constable Linney (Richard Graham) * Detective Constable Painter (Mark Pepper) * Detective Constable MacNab (Robbie Gee) * Detective Constable Spink (James Kerr) * Detective Constable Kerly (Vincenzo Pellegrino) * Constable Edward Guthrie (Derren Litten) * Constable Jane Morton (Mary Woodvine) * Constable Dave Storer (Andrew Livingston) * Constable Cobbett (Ian Curtis) Real Life Equivalent As the county of Westershire is fictional, a real life equivalent cannot be provided. Gallery Westershire Police logo.png|Westershire Constabulary Logo (Series 1). Police Logo Series 4.png|Westershire Constabulary Logo (Series 4). Police Logo Series 5 v2.png|Westershire Constabulary Logo (Series 5). Police Headquarters exterior.png|Westershire Constabulary Headquarters exterior. Wychwald Police Station.png|Wychwold Police Station exterior. Westershire Public Duties Squad Logo.png|Logo of the Public Duties Squad. DI Crabbe WC.png|Warrant card wallet belonging to DI Henry Crabbe. Data Report.png|Logo and typeface on a data report. Barstock CH.png|An example of signage erroneously referring to the force as 'Barstock Constabulary'. Category:Television Category:England Category:South West